Hard to Get
by Overobsessy
Summary: BEING EDITTED! When Kagome met Inuyasha, he was the most fangirled over boy at her new high school. His charms, his good looks, and everything were the peak of perfection. So now that he's ditching his 'fame' to be with her, why is she saying no?
1. The New Girl

**This is what the seating arrangement looks like:**

**8888888-----9388888  
8888888-----8888888  
8888888-----4448888  
8888888-----4444888  
8882109-----9448888  
8888888-----8888888**

**0 - Miroku  
1 - Inuyasha  
2 - Kikyo  
3 - Sango  
4 - giggling girls  
8 - random person  
9 - empty seats**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inu.**

* * *

**Chapter One (Edited Version)**  
The New Girl

_Sango POV_

I swear I will never forgive him.

I glare down at my notes in front of me, feeling the heat of my stare on the papers.

It wasn't as if I actually _cared_ or anything. It was something I had gone through before, right?

Against my will, my eyes travelled up to stare at the back of a silver head on the other side of the room, narrowed into slits. Fluffy white dog ears twitched nervously, and I knew he could feel my glare.

Perfect. He deserved to be nervous.

I set down my notebook on the long table, turning to watch the few slackers of the class snoozing as they waited for the teacher to come. I set my cheek in my hand, staring blankly forward, avoiding turning my eyes down to look at the rest of the class below me and instead looking at the posters at the top of the high wall that one couldn't help but wonder how got up there.

"Math is great!"

"Who in their _left_ mind would want to be a math or science teacher?"

"People thought Einstein was crazy."

I rolled my eyes, looking out the tall windows instead.

'When the hell is Muri-sensei going to get in here? The bell rang five minutes ago.'

A soft giggling broke me out of my trance, and I did just what I had told myself not to do. I looked down.

It wasn't as if I didn't know what was happening. The usual group of girls that sat a couple rows down from me were all busy cooing over the most fangirled over boy in the school. The boy that happened to be sitting on the other side of the stairs from them . . . the boy that just so happened to have dumped me the day before . . .

I let out an annoyed growl before turning to look out the window again. If I thought about him anymore, I would explode and just run down there and kill him.

"So tell me, ladies," Miroku smiled over at the girls in his usual way, knowing that he himself got attention because of his status as 'best friend of the most popular boy in school.' "Would any of you mind coming over to my place later to learn how to spoon?"

Many of the girls blushed, and one even playfully slapped him, saying something along the lines of how cute and perverted he was.

I cleared my throat, trying to block out their giggles. It was bad enough that I had to get one boy out of my mind, but now-

"Sango-san, would you be kind enough to bear my children?"

I did a quick double take, letting out a small screech as I almost fell back in my chair. Catching my balance, I quickly dug my fingernails into the underside of the desk as I death glared his smile. "Miroku . . . get the hell away from me now before I make it so _no one _can bare your children."

"Miroku, get the hell away from her."

I looked down at who had spoken, knowing the voice already. It was Inuyasha of course, trying not to blow his 'I don't know that girl' routine that he had started just yesterday.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, be a sport." He took my hands in his gently as he looked down at his best friend. "It's not like you're going out with her anymore or anyth-"

He was cut off by his head being bashed in with my textbook as I breathed hard out of anger. "Get away from me, hentai, or I swear I'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

Miroku held the growing lump on his head as he looked up at me with puppy eyes. "You mean you're attracted to me?"

"NO!" With that, I promptly hit him across the face, sending him rolling down the stairs just as Muri-sensei walked in.

_Miroku's POV_

"Houshi-san!" The old man put his hands on his hips, glaring down at me.

"Why Muri-sensei, how'd you get on the ceiling?" I blinked at him innocently, arms splayed out to the side. I felt a piece of paper slip into the hand on the side where Inuyasha's fangirls were, and I smiled slightly as I sat up, fist clenched around it. "Oh I see!"

"Very funny, Houshi-san. Now get back in your seat before I count you tardy." The teacher smiled, not one to stay angry very long.

I sat down again, waiting until Muri-sensei had turned to look at the piece of paper in my hand.

**SANGO  
123-952-8642**

I winked over at the girl who had done it, and she giggled instantly. I lost my smile the instant I felt the paper leave my hands.

"Will you just give up on her already, Miroku." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone, typing the number from the paper in under the table. "Just as I thought." He held up the phone for me to see the name listed above the number, Tomoko.

I grabbed the piece of paper back, staring at it in disbelief. "So this isn't my beloved Sango-san's phone number?"

"Don't trust those girls, Miroku." Inuyasha comfortably put his arm around Kikyo beside him. "They just wanna get into your pants so they can get into mine." He tossed me his cell phone.

I stared at the new number on the screen, my eyes going back into their puppy state. "It's Sango's!"

"Holy shit, Miroku." I felt my best friend go stiff beside me. "Look."

Transfixed by the number I was memorizing, I ignored him. This only earned me an elbow in the side.

"Ow, what?"

Following his finger, I looked up at the front of the room, where a girl was standing next to the door, very nervous as she stared at Muri-sensei.

Carefully, I slipped Inuyasha's cell phone into my pocket before rocketing up to the front of the room, taking the girl's delicate hands. Her brown eyes went wide as she looked up at me, apparently not having expected this. I made sure to press myself incredibly close to her as I oh so slowly released one of my hands, still holding both of hers. "Why, my dear . . . you look quite new." I edged myself just a bit closer to her, feeling my hip touch hers. "Would you perhaps consider . . ." My hand got closer to its target as I brought my face closer to hers.

I heard a soft growl behind me, making me swallow softly.

"Letting me show you around the school?"

_Kagome POV_

Was this guy really hitting on me?

I felt myself stiffen greatly as he looked at me with his ensorceling blue eyes. "I g-guess so . . ."

"That would be wonderful." He smiled, and that's when I felt it.

A hand.

On my . . .

I tugged myself away instantly, hands over my new, green sailor skirt, blushing quite crimson. "M-Muri-sensei?"

The old teacher finally looked up from the paperwork he was going through, a rather large packet in hand. "Ah. I see you met Houshi-san." He walked over, a smile on his face as he put his free hand on the hentai's shoulder. "No need to be alarmed, my dear. I promise you that he's really quite harmless."

"Harmless my ass." A demon boy leapt off the table on the row he was sitting on, landing next to the human one.

My eyes widened instantly.

Standing before me was the perfect image of handsomeness. Beautiful golden eyes . . . perfect grey silver hair . . . the cutest puppy ears imaginable . . . an apparently very nice build . . . I blushed slightly as I looked away from him, remembering my past.

"So girl . . ." He approached me, and I took a rather defensive step back. "What's your name anyway?"

"Higurashi," I piped, taking another step back for good measure. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey Inuyasha . . ."A small whine of a voice echoed down from the stadium desks, and I looked up to see myself staring back down at me. Or . . . not quite myself . . .

She had the same hair as me, only longer and up in an old-fashioned style. Her eyes reflected mine almost perfectly, except hers held a definite undertone of either sadness or hatred, it was hard to tell. The school uniform didn't help either, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was probably about two years younger than her, we could have been easily mistaken for twins.

She spoke again, leaning on the desk with her eyes trained on the dog ear boy. "Why all the interest in that girl? You have me after all."

"Of course." He leapt back up to his table, giving her a smirk.

'Figures,' I thought, just a little disappointed. 'All the cute ones are always taken.' It was then I remembered the human boy, and I looked around just in time to see him sit down next to Inuyasha, slumping over slightly because of who knows what.

The sensei walked up beside me, looking up at the class. "Well now that the usual greeting by these two is finally over with, I would like to introduce our new student, fresh from Kyoto, Higurashi Kagome."

I gave Muri-sensei a nervous smile, then bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you all."

"And now for the matter of a seat." The teacher looked around, judging each of the three open spots. One was beside a girl at the top of the stairs who was staring out the tall windows. Another was beside a group of preppy girls that were all passing notes and giggling over something or other. And the final one was next to the hentai, who was currently saying something to one of the giggling girls, showing her a slip of paper with something written on it. "Hmm . . . Sango, Miroku, Tomoko?"

Three faces immediately snapped back on the sensei.

"Which of you would like to show Higurashi-san around the school for awhile?"

The human boy, apparently Miroku, instantly raised his hand, waving it slightly. "Let me, sensei! I promise you that she'd be in good hands!"

"Good hands, my ass. I know what those hands of yours like to do, Miroku." The girl from the top of the stairs was currently walking towards the front, glaring at Miroku and also, surprisingly, Inuyasha.

"Oh my dear Sango-san," the pervert sighed, reaching a hand out to rub her butt gently. "If you wanted me to, all you had to do was ask."

The girl tensed, then immediately raised the empty chair from the other side of the aisle. "MIROKU!" She brought it crashing down on his head, the plastic giving and creating arather largedent in the center, cracks obvious.

"Taijia-san!" Muri-sensei shouted, bringing order to the instant chaos.

"Self defense." The girl shrugged, walking down the remaining stairs and offering me a hand. "I'm Sango Taijia. Nice to meet you. For the next couple of days, I'll be the one to take care of you."

I nervously took her hand, already scared of her. "Nice to meet you, Sango-sama." I added the ending without even thinking, and I instantly flushed.

"Sango-_chan_, if you don't mind." She released my hand, smiled, then turned a death glare back on Miroku, holding his head. "And it will remain Sango-_san_ with you."

Her eyes did another quick shift to look at something I didn't catch before she turned back to me again.

"Alright?"

"Sure." I nodded, blinking at her semi-stupidly. "Sango-chan."

* * *

**So how's that for a revamp? As I have or have not mentioned, my writing style has changed so much that writing this became nearly impossible for me. That's the joy of editting. Personally, I am WAY happy with this, and I hope you all are too. Enjoy yourselves!**


	2. Just Another Heart to Break

**Hi, everybody! So I really AM on a roll! Hopefully it sustains itself for awhile yet . . .**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. **

* * *

**ChapterTwo (Editted Edition)  
**Just Another Heart to Break

_Inuyasha POV_

Staring into space had never really been my thing before. Usually I would spend my time either making another girl fall in love with me or beating Miroku up, never exactly sitting still for long periods of time. Sitting still required having thoughts entertain you, and thinking isn't exactly my strong suit. And yet here I was, staring out into nothing with my cheek in hand, lost in a swirl of thoughts.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

Miroku's voice seemed nothing more than a haze, an annoying buzzing of a mosquito by my ear.

"Inuyasha!"

Obviously not content with my ignorance of him, he started poking my arm, waking me from my trance as I growled softly.

"Miroku, if you don't quit poking me, I'll rip your finger off," I hissed at him, one eye focused on the withered Mikuchi-sensei, reading aloud from a dusty old textbook as we sat around lab tables with several chemicals in front of us.

"You were just scaring me is all." The pervert rocked back on the back legs of his chair, leaning the edge against the cinderblock wall. "It's not like you to get so lost in thought."

I let out a stiff sigh, mind milling over my thoughts from before. "I know."

"Oh . . ." A smirk crept onto Miroku's face as he put his hands behind his head, obviously in one of his 'superior' moods. "I think I know what you were thinking about . . ."

"And what would that be?" My eyes made absolutely sure to lose contact with his, traveling over to Sango and Kikyo, who had somehow managed to get into a group together.

The smirk widened. "About a certain Ms. Kago-"

The lech was cut off as he crashed to the floor, the chair legs swept out from under him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Boys!" The old bat at the front of the class stood up on her chair, adding to her small stature to give her a bit more intimidation. "What is going on over there!"

"Absolutely nothing, sensei." I went back into my innocent thinking mode, watching Sango unscrew a cap of one of the more toxic acids with a murderous glint in her eye. "But I would suggest you stop Sango-cha-" I cut myself off. "Taijia-san before she kills my girlfriend."

Her slitted eyes instantly turned on me, lowering the bottle but not yet putting the cap on.

"Sango-san!" Mikuchi-sensei leapt off her chair to run over to Sango's, waving a threatening finger at her. "No fooling around with those chemicals! You could've seriously hurt Kikyo-san!"

The girl's eyes turned into innocent little orbs as she looked down at the teacher, bottle still in hand. "Oh, I have no intention of hurting Kikyo-chan."

"Then please set the bottle down." Folding her arms, the teacher gave her a stern look, then turned around.

"Of course," Sango turned her eerie smile on me, the murderous glint returned to them. "As soon as I mar Inuyasha's face!"

Before I could get out of my chair, she had made it across the room, pulling the bottle back to splash the contents on me. I covered my face, waiting for the pain of the liquid melting flesh, but opened my eyes again after the moment had passed.

One of Kikyo's barriers had formed over me, and the acid was sliding down the slick surface, dripping casually onto my pant legs.

I laughed at her for a moment before realizing my plight, then quickly yelped as I felt it burn through. Cuss words flew from my mouth in turrents as I tried to tug the acid ladden denim off my legs to no avail. My only choice now was to-

"Taisho-san!" The teacher ran over as fast as her short little legs could take her, dumping a beaker of water on my now barrier-less frame. "Hurry! Off with your pants! Off with your pants!"

Before I could make a move, she was already messing with my belt, trying to pull them off.

I blushed, seeing that I would have no choice, then quickly leapt out of the thing, dashing out of the room to avoid the laughter. Slamming the door behind me, I let out a sigh, then listened to the wolf whistles that were still resounding in the classroom as the teacher began yelling at Sango.

Having no other alternative but to hide out until lunch so I could run home to get something to change into, I quickly abandoned the door so as to avoid going to the nurse, ears twitching for the sounds of anyone out in the halls.

"And so you should now look at the frog's brain. Observe how small it is compared to the rest of the creature."

My ears perked to their maximum, hearing the energetic Biology teacher, Tiuru-sensei, from down the hall.

"Look at the eyes as well while you cut into the head. Quite interesting, ne?"

"Sumimasen, sensei!" I heard a familiar voice call before the door slammed open and Kagome ran out, looking quite green.

_Kagome POV_

I could swear by the end of that class I was going to puke. Seeing the poor creatures squirm as they were killed, cutting open their stomach to see the entrails pour out, seeing that glassy pained look in their eyes . . .

I covered my mouth quickly as I leaned against a wall, feeling the contents of my stomach beg to be hurled. Out of sheer force of will, I managed to keep it down, but I definitely could not go back into that classroom.

Sliding down the wall, I set a hand on my complaining gut, breathing hard and swallowing the bile in my throat. I didn't think I'd ever recover from that . . .

"Kagome?"

I looked up at the sound of my name, turning to look at the familiar face of the dog-eared demon from earlier. "I-I-Inuyasha?"

What the heck had happened to his pants!

Seeming to suddenly remember that he was half naked, he blushed slightly, pulling his jacket down over his red boxer shorts. "Don't ask."

I looked away from him quickly, remembering the way he had stared at me during our first encounter, his actions that could be confused with _protectiveness_. Even I could blush at that. He was indeed rather hot.

'No Kagome. You said that you wouldn't fall for a guy again. Don't spoil it just cause a cute one's standing in the same hall as you without his pants on when you're alone . . .'

"You're such a wimp," he suddenly said, a laugh in his voice. "What? Am I too man to look at?"

I instantly turned to face him again, forgetting my blush for the instant. "That's not it!"

He strutted right on over, hands on his hips. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not! And I'm no coward!"

"Then why didn't you cut up the frog, huh?" His face curled into a smirk. "That was the easiest thing I've ever done in this school."

I took a sharp intake of breath, puffing my cheeks out slightly.

He seemed to lose a touch of his edge at my action, but he still kept the smirk on his face, a drip landing on the floor at his feet.

My eyes turned down, looking flat out at his soaking wet boxers. "Did you . . ." I looked seriously up at him, my blush completely gone. "Did you wet yourself?"

His face immediately darkened, his ears even going a slight shade of red. "I did not!"

I put a hand over my mouth, trying to keep myself from bursting out laughing."You did, didn't you? What are you again? A junior?" I couldn't help it as a few laughs broke through, then I completely let myself go, laughing my head off. "You- You did, didn't you! Even I wouldn't do _that_!"

"No I did not!" He marched over, glaring down at me as I simply continued laughing. "And if don't shut up, I'll make ya, wench."

It was hard to stop. Giggles kept popping out of my mouth as I looked up at him, standing. "Whatever you say, dog boy."

"What did you just call me!" He slapped a hand onto the wall beside my face, baring his fangs and growling as he put his nose an inch from mine.

That's when the giggling stopped.

My eyes widened at his closeness. I could easily feel his hot breath on my lips, his face so close to mine . . . Those eyes of his so alive with emotion, swirling depths of amber gold . . .

I blinked, snapping out of it. What had he just said again? "Wh-What?"

"I said 'What did you just call me?'"

My heart beat faster as I noticed just howsoft his voice had just gone. I half wanted to let my thoughts leave my mouth. "Hot . . ."

He blinked, then smirked, letting a masculine growl pass through his teeth, touching his nose lightly to mine. "Oh really?"

My eyes widened. 'Did I . . . did I just say that aloud?' I blushed so red that I rivaled his boxers.

His other hand came up onto the other side of my face, setting the rough skin onto my cheek. "So you want me then, do you?"

His voice was now husky.

Chills slipped up and down my spine. Was he . . . was he . . . going to . . .

"Inuyasha!"

I turned to look down the hall, seeing my double standing in front of another classroom, eyes wide with tears threatening to fall.

"K-Kikyo!"Inuyasha immediately backed away from me, waving his hands frantically. "It's not what it looks like!"

She pointed an accusing finger at him, small trails forming on her cheeks as her eyes released their damn. "Now I see why Sango hates you so much! You're nothing but a player!"

"Kikyo, please!" He ran up to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him. "You're the only girl for me!" He quickly pressed himself forward, crashing his lips against hers.

I quickly blushed, looking away from them. This most certainly wasn't the place for me at the moment.

I heard a small struggle behind me, and then a forceful tear away from the kiss.

"I hate you, Inuyasha!"

I put a hand on my chest, feeling a small pull of my heartstrings. I could I forget . . .

My own eyes watered suddenly, and I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand, already running away from the couple behind me.

**

* * *

**

LATER . . .

* * *

_Inuyasha POV_

I lazily drummed my fingers on the steering wheel of my car, glaring up at the red light in front of me, keeping me from revving up my engine and tearing down the pavement, allowing me to forget everything that had occured.

After the scene just an hour before, Kikyo had officially dumped me. I hated it. No, I _loathed_ it. Never once before had I been the one dumped. I had gone through dozens of girls, all of which I had dumped after I had finally gotten bored with them. Just yesterday, I had dumped Sango, even though the break-up didn't exactly go as planned. Her seeing me and Kikyo together minutes later had made sure that the split was nasty, but I had had Kikyo. Besides, I couldn't get any alone time with her anyway. Miroku had always been tagging along, trying to get in between us.

So now I was Kikyo-less, all because I had fooled around with some new girl. I had only done it because it was begging to be done, and I was never one to miss up an oppurtunity like that.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the gas pedal, wishing to floor it. Now that that girl had screwed up my fresh relationship with Kikyo, she would have no choice but to be my next victim. I would tear her heart to sheds before the week was out.

The green light finally flashed on, and my breaks squealed as I tore out, rounding the corner and heading back to the school.

That girl would never mess with me again.

_Sango POV_

"Sango-chan?"

I looked at the schedule in Kagome's hands as she leaned over, a pencil behind her ear as she nibbled a french fry.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

She pointed the room number out next to fourth period. "Where's this? I don't see it on the map Muri-sensei gave me."

I took my schedule from her, folding it up and shoving it into my back pocket. "That's cause I go off campus for my history class."

"You mean we don't have that class together either?" she squeaked.

I gave her a serious look, putting a chicken nugget to my lips. "You may have the junior history class, but I'm taking mine for dual credit over at the college" I took a bite, closing my eyes.

"But Sango-chan, what if Inuyasha's in that class!"

I froze half way through sinking my teeth into the other half of the nugget, pulling them out and swallowing. I had yet to tell her what had gone on between Inuyasha and me . . .

"If he is, I'm sure you'll live."

'Or not . . .'

It wasn't that hard for me to notice how he had looked at her after he first saw her. How he had been so lost in thought in Chemistry . . .

I swear, if he tried anything . . .

"Sango-san! Kagome-san!"

I tensed as I felt a familiar hand on my ass, a vein already popping on my forehead. "Miroku . . . if you don't get that hand of yours off of me in the next two seconds, I'll beat you to an inch of your life."

"Oh but Sango-san, that little stunt you pulled earlier really put you on the last string of your high school career. You almost killing me would most certainly get you expelled." The lecher set his head on my back, his other arm snaking around my waist.

"Hands off!" I flung my food off my tray as I raised it over my head, whacking the pervert off me.

A growl resounded behind us, and I looked over my other shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there, his jacket now covered in ketchup and mustard.

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back a laugh.

The growl grew louder, and Inuyasha quickly smacked Miroku over the head in my place, not being the type to hit a girl.

"Ow, what'd I do!"

"Keh."

I giggled behind my hand, looking over at Kagome as she blushed a deep red.

The growl reached an even louder pitch as he grabbed his best friend by his collar, dragging him away to the bathroom.

I continued to laugh, barely hearing the bell ring overhead, signaling that Kagome and I had to go our separate ways.

* * *

**Fin! So I deleted the rest of the chapters so no one would be confused. Everyone enjoy yourselves. ...wink...**


End file.
